


Conviction

by TheNextPage



Series: Draxlembe / The PSG Prompt Page [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dreams, M/M, scared/ comfort, snapshot moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage





	Conviction

Julian sprung up awake, breathing heavily. He was drenched in sweat, his blanket having been kicked off in his sleep, his sheets tangled around his body. He sat bolt upright, wracked by the slowly crippling agony of having run out of time; of missing out on a life of love with someone who loved him in turn.

He scrambled from bed, kicking off his pants and stumbling to the shower. He emerged from the rejuvenating streams of water to pull on fresh joggers, a plain white tee and socks. He grabbed his hotel key-card before rushing out the door. He padded down the hallway, blindly scanning the numbers before he reached room 17. Knocking loudly, he took a step back from the door. He knocked again in a moment, impatient to be granted admittance.

 

Presnel finally opened the door, cast in the framed darkness within his room against the stark hallway lights where Julian stood. 

“Jules, what’s wrong frero?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to wake up and be present in the moment.

“I had a nightmare.”

Pres didn’t snicker or laugh; he did not do anything to diminish or dismiss Jules fears. “Come in. Are you okay? What do you need?”

Jules stepped into the room, following the sounds of Pres’ gentle steps into the darkness before a bedside lamp was lit and the room was flooded in a warm glow. Pres had taken a seat on the bed, the sheets still disheveled from his urgent rising to answer the door. Jules stood at the foot of the bed, considering how to explain what led him to this door at this hour in this state.

“I was scared. Still scared… I had a nightmare.”

Pres patted the space beside him, waiting for Jules to take a seat. When he was seated, Pres enfolded him in a tight hug. He felt Jules arms wrap around him as his head lay on his shoulder. He didn’t mind the tears that prickled his skin, Julian still clearly upset. 

“It’s okay Babe, it’s going to be okay.”

Julian sobbed, hugging Pres tighter. “We were out of time. It was too late. And we could only say goodbye.”

Pres had no idea what Julian was talking about – none whatsoever. But he knew whatever it was had scared Julian terribly and whatever it was, was haunting him still.

Julian pulled back, looking at Pres: so very present and here with him.   
“I love you.”


End file.
